Express $0.0579$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.0579$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{579}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $579$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{579}{10000}$